


One Last Time

by Llaeyro



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Community: charlieficathon, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley mentioned, Implied Switching, Infidelity, M/M, Top Harry Potter, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Day of Harry's Wedding. One last time together - by RZZMG</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/8062.html).

Charlie woke up. The joy of the warm body next to him was quickly suffocated by the knowledge that this was the last time that he would wake up and see Harry’s face.

He checked the time before rolling back over to study Harry. He was at war with himself; the moral thing to do would be to wake Harry up, tell him the time and let him make his own decision. The problem was, Charlie knew what choice Harry would make—the wrong one.

Still undecided, Charlie shuffled over and pressed his lips to Harry’s. 

Harry stirred, giving a sleepy groan. “Mm, Charlie…” Charlie smiled as he felt Harry’s cock quickly grow against his thigh. Harry pulled away, sounding suddenly very alert and aware. “Shit, what’s the time?”

Charlie leaned in to kiss him again. “It’s early, relax,” he lied. Harry leaned into the kiss with a satisfied sigh. “Want you, Harry.” Charlie muttered gruffly. Harry canted his hips in silent permission, but Charlie shook his head. “Will you fuck me?” he whispered against Harry’s lips.

Harry worried his bottom lip. “Why?” he asked shrewdly.

 _Because if you know what it’s like to have me, maybe you won’t go back to her_. “Because we haven’t done it before, and it’s our last chance.” 

“Okay,” Harry answered at last, tugging him down into another kiss before rolling on top of Charlie. “Should I use the spell?” They didn’t often use it; Charlie preferred the intimacy of foreplay, but there just wasn't time. He nodded.

Charlie let out a soft sigh as Harry’s wandless and wordless spell relaxed and stretched him. Charlie brought his knees up and watched attentively as Harry pushed smoothly inside him.

“Fuck, so tight,” Harry groaned, setting a quick pace. He leaned forward to kiss Charlie, but his glasses slid off and clattered onto Charlie’s chest. They both chuckled and Charlie picked them up, leaning to place them on the bedside table.

“No,” Harry said, reaching for his glasses and putting them back on with a sticking charm, “Want to see you.” His eyes followed his fingers as he traced the Chinese Fireball tattoo around Charlie’s left nipple.

Harry slid his hand between them and around Charlie’s cock, speeding up his thrusts and pumping him in time. Charlie raised his head up awkwardly, just managing to catch Harry’s bottom lip between his.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Harry’s hips stuttered, his hand tightened around Charlie’s cock and they both came, sweaty and content. They didn’t lay there for long before Harry had cast a cleaning charm and started to gather himself.

“What’s the time?”

“About eleven,” Charlie answered reluctantly.

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed, jumping up and pulling open drawers. “Ron will be here any minute.” He stopped rushing, smirking as he realised Charlie's game. “Nice try, but I put the wards up. He can’t get in until I let him in.”

Charlie shrugged with a smile, “Worth a try.” He moved over to Harry, cupping his cheek softly. “Stay.” 

Harry put his hand over Charlie’s, holding it to his cheek briefly before turning and placing a soft kiss into his palm. He shook his head sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

_Fin_


End file.
